Rainy Ed Blues
by Fellow dork
Summary: Finally, Fellow Dork has a new story! Ed, Eddy, DoubleD, and Hannah are stuck inside on a very rainy day. What can they do for fun? A spinning cologne bottle can give some ideas...
1. It's raining, it's pouring

(Hey guys!! No, I didn't die…I just went through a creative slump for a while there…and I've finally come up with something I think that all of you guys will like! Enjoy. 

For background info on Hannah, for those of you that don't know her, see my story 'Ed Faces.' )

"The sun'll come out…" 

"Shut up!"

"Tomorrow! Bet your bottom-"

"Hannah. Shut it!"

"No! It's raining outside, we need something to do!"

Hannah leans over and places her head gently on Eddy's shoulder. "You know you like my singing." She says sweetly.

Eddy's face is the picture of annoyance as he jerks his shoulder to shake her off. "Listen, I am trying to think. I can't think of anything to do when you're singing!" He snaps, punctuating every few words with a poke on Hannah's leg.

The girl huffs, folding her arms. "Fine, be that way, mister sourpuss."

She falls silent, looking around at the dismal sight before her. Her three friends are scattered around Eddy's room, herself on the bed, Eddy sitting on his bedside table, Double-D residing in Eddy's mushroom chair, and Ed laying on the floor, his feet kicking in the air. Double-D sighs, his head in his hands. "I concur, Eddy, it's difficult to scam kids when the weather is this-" A huge boom of thunder interrupts his thoughts, prompting a squeak from the boy and causing him to jump.

Ed collapses giggling, covering his head with his arms. He looks up as the thunder fades, still laughing. "DO IT AGAIN!!" He calls, kicking the floor.

Hannah laughs at Ed's antics, having started at the thunder herself. "Well, when the rain subsides, we can always secures a puddle and get kids to pay to jump in it."

Ed sits up, his eyes wide. "Hold on a minute, there." He says, twisting one ear and opening his mouth. Static emits from his vocal chords, and, as Ed twists his other ear slowly, a radio station comes in loud and clear. The announcer, a perky sounding fellow, reads the weather report. "It's raining and pouring out there, and the rain isn't scheduled to stop until three days from now! Beware of flooding, Peach Creek citizens!"

Eddy groans, hitting his forehead with the heel of his hand as Ed shuts his mouth to stop the forecast. "Ugh, just my luck! That's always my luck!" Hannah slides over on the bed, crossing her legs next to Eddy.

"Well, you know what they say, Eddy…the sun will come out…threedaysfromnow! Bet your bottom d-ACK!" The sweet singing is cut off by a hoarse choking noise as Eddy grabs the girl by the throat.

"I said. Shut. Up." He gripes at her, his teeth gritted together.

"EDDY!" Double-D scolds, jumping out of the chair and darting over to the two. "Let her go!"

Hannah gasps for breath as she is released, her face returning to it's normal color from it's previous blue.

"What? She was bugging me." Eddy looks at Double-D, his face totally innocent.

The boy is not amused, and leans over to make sure his friend is all right. Hannah looks at him and crosses her eyes, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth.

Double-D giggles, putting two fingers under her chin and lifting her head. "Let me see your neck."

Hannah laughs with his, letting him look obediently as she goes back to normal.

Eddy groans. "Oh, I'm so sick of seeing you two lovebirds-Hey! Ed!!!" He jumps to his feet, running over to the tall boy and snatching his cologne bottle away from him. Ed whimpers, going down on his hands and knees in front of Eddy. "Aw, c'mon, Eddy! I was playing with that!" He pleads.

Hannah looks up – or, rather, over, as Double-D is still examining her neck. "Eddy, let him alone! My, you're cranky today!"

Another boom of thunder thankfully blots out Eddy's next few words, the only words the friends hear being "…with a ping-pong paddle!" as the thunder fades.

Ed laughs, having snuck up behind Eddy and taken back the cologne bottle when he was busy yelling at the girl. He now sits in between the warring two, spinning the bottle on the floor and watching it while giggling constantly.

Hannah starts up as she sees the bottle spinning, grinning ear to ear and jerking her head away from Double-D's gentle fingers as she shrieks, "TRUTH OR DARE!"

All three boys jump, covering their ears as the shriek from the girl's mouth makes the windows rattle. After the sound finally fades, they all bring their hands down slowly.

"Okay. Fine. We'll play truth or dare, if you'll only shut up!!"

Hannah grins brightly, sliding off of the bed and sitting next to Ed around the bottle. "C'mon, you guys! This'll be fun!"

Double-D moves right away to sit next to Hannah, crossing his legs and folding his hands neatly and politely in his lap. The two grin at each other before looking back to the bottle in the middle, waiting.

After a moment, all three friends look up at the unmoving Eddy, all of their eyes wide and pitiful. A silence fills the room, broken only by the clattering of rain on the roof and windows.

"Oh, fine." Eddy moans, moving to sit next to Ed on the other side.

Hannah grins mischievously, reaching out and giving the bottle a twirl. "I'll go first." Her eyes sparkle as she watches it turn. Who would be first?


	2. Sunshine!

(Hey! Hope you're enjoying the story so far…okay, it was boring as heck, I know… But this chapter is sure to get you smiling.

I'm sending out a plea, though. I need ideas for dares and truths that these four could use on each other. Anything you wanna see them do? Just send me a note or comment and I shall see what I can do, giving you credit at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks, you guys!!)

"No way. I ain't doing it!" The boy shouts, turning his head away from the group of friends.

Hannah pouts, folding her arms and looking at Eddy. "Eddy, you have to! It landed on you, you picked dare, now you have to do what I say!!"

Double-D giggles. "Regrettably, Eddy, Hannah's right. Those are the rules of the game!"

Eddy sighs, reluctantly standing up and walking over to Hannah. He stands in front of her, waiting with a sour expression on his face. Hannah grins at him, beginning to clap her hands in a simple rhythm. Ed and Double-D soon pick it up as well, Ed clapping on the offbeat.

Eddy rolls his eyes and then shoves his hands in his pockets. He looks at the girl in front of him, growling and then beginning to sing grudgingly.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy. When skies are grey."_ He 'sings,' his voice a flat, not amused sounding, monotone.

Hannah laughs, listening. "Sing it, Eddy!" She yells as he continues.

"_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you…"_ He makes a disgusted face and gagging noise, his green tongue lolling almost to the floor, before he continues.

"_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

He sighs as his friends continue clapping, Ed laughing up a storm now. "Me next, Eddy! Me next!!" he cheers, looking a bit crestfallen as the boy now moves to Double-D instead. Eddy stares at Double-D before repeating his chorus.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me…ugh….happy. When skies are grey."_

Double-D giggles, stopping his clapping long enough to cover his mouth, muttering teasingly, "Oh, Eddy, I'm flattered!!"

"You'll never know…dear…how much I…" He stops, mumbling the next words under his breath. Hannah wags a finger in the air. "Ah-ah-ah!! Sing, Eddy. That's part of the dare." 

Eddy sighs, now slightly bouncing to the clapping beat. "Please don't make my sunshine away." He finishes, turning to face Ed.

Ed stops clapping now, knowing it's his turn to be sung to. He clasps his hands in his lap, biting his lip excitedly as Eddy walks over to him.

"You touch me, Lumpy, and I'll-"

"Eddy. Sing. **_Now._**" Hannah commands, pointing her finger at his and lowering her voice.

Eddy grits his teeth, singing through them to the ecstatic boy in front of him. _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You-"_

Ed begins to laugh, singing along with Eddy at the top of his lungs and rocking side to side.

"YOU MAKE ME HAPPY! WHEN SKIES ARE GREY!!!" 

Hannah and Double-D looks at each other and burst out laughing, Double-D covering his mouth and trying to hold it in while Hannah simply falls over backwards, holding her stomach and roaring with laughter.

Eddy quickly finishes the song, running all of the words together in order to be finished faster.

"You'llneverknowdear,howmuchIloveyou,pleasedon'ttakemysunshineaway! Okay, I'm done!" He snaps, stomping back to his seat and sitting down with a thump. 

Ed continues singing, his hands thrown up in the air now. _"DON'T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAAAAAAAAAAY!!"_

Hannah, still laughing, begins to applaud as she sits up, her example being followed closely by Double-D. "Bravo! Encore, Bravo!!" They both call, Ed standing up and taking a wide, if clumsy-looking, bow.

Eddy rolls his eyes as Hannah takes off her glasses, wiping her eyes off with her long sleeves as she continues to giggle a bit. He rests his head in one hand, glaring at the girl. "Okay, okay, my turn." He mutters, giving the bottle a push.

That was humiliating enough…who would be next?


	3. I see London

"Truth!" Hannah chirps brightly, causing Double-D to groan, then nod.

"Fine…Truth, Eddy."

Eddy rubs his hands together, snickering. "Okay, Sockhead. Riddle me this…-"

Ed cuts in, waving his hands in the air. "Double-D, do you have a secret longing to tackleglomp an unsuspecting rat-boy and suck the marrow from it's bones, leaving it nothing but a mucous-filled sad sack?"

Hannah, after an uncomfortably pause, slowly reaches over and pats Ed's shoulder. "C'mon, Ed. Uhm…Don't you think a rat-boy would fight back? Those little devils are awfully strong…Poor Double-D wouldn't last three seconds."

Ed lets his hands fall into his lap, sighing. "Aww, you're right."

Eddy blinks, looking back to Double-D slowly. "O-kay then. Ladies, this is what's called a….uh…triple-plus-one dog dare."

"Quadruple." Hannah murmurs, not noticing the icy glare she gets in return.

"Right, whatever. How it works is like this. Sockhead, I ask you a truth. You answer, then talk to girly over there, ask her a truth, then she asks lumpy, then lumpy asks me. No questions repeated, all truths." He says, grinning mischievously. The three friends look at each other, then shrug and look back at Eddy. "Might as well…" Double-D sighs. "Okay, Eddy. Truth it is."

"Riddle me this, Sockhead. Have you ever been kissed – _not_ by a Kanker?" He asks, tacking the end on as Double-D opens his mouth to speak.

"Why, yes, Eddy, don't you remember? When you and I dressed Ed up as a monster, Nazz…well…" He gulps, sweating a bit. "Insisted on kissing me when I volunteered to go punish our overreacting friend."

Ed giggles. "I remember that! Good times, friends."

Hannah folds her arms, staring at the ground and feeling left out. She sighs, the sound being cut off by another boom of thunder. She shrieks, jumping, as she is startled out of her reverie. Eddy laughs at her, pointing. "That one got ya good!!"

Hannah sticks her tongue out at him, growling. "Shut up, pipsqueak!"

As Eddy growls and clenches his fists, Double-D quickly holds his hands out between the two, holding them back. "Please, let's move on with the game! Hannah- what do you feel is your worst feature?" He asks quickly, hoping the two will simply calm down.

Hannah relaxes as she hears the question, sitting back down and thinking. "Hmm…good question." She muses, tilting her head to one side.

As Eddy sits back down reluctantly, the girl answers slowly. "I think my eyes. I like their color and everything; it's the fact that they don't work. I can't see _anything_ without my glasses on. Everything looks like brightly-colored blobs of light."

"Interesting answer…" Double-D remarks, prompting a snort from Eddy. "Oh shut up and ask Monobrow something already."

Hannah glares at him before turning to the tall, eager boy beside her. "Okay, Ed. Truth. Do you love Sarah? Even though she treats you so badly?"

As soon as the question is asked, Ed answers right away, no hesitation. "Of course, silly-billy! She is my baby sister, and my parents told me I must always love and protect her."

Hannah and Double-D both grin. "Bravo, Ed!" Double-D comments, Hannah nodding. "Yeah, you're an awesome brother. C'mere, you big lug!" She says cheerfully, pulling the boy to her and hugging him.

Out of sight of Eddy, the girl lowers her voice and whispers in Ed's ear, causing him to giggle. He hugs her back, sitting up and looking at Eddy slowly. A boom of thunder and a crack of lightning illuminate Ed's face eerily as he grins mischievously.

"Okay, Eddy. Truth, mister. How many colors of underwear do you own?" He asks, lowering his voice menacingly.

Eddy blanches, stuttering as he tries to regain his cool. "Oh, well, uh…no big deal."

Hannah imitates him, enjoying her revenge. "There's the leopard, hearts, kiss prints, black, red, grey, Spongebob-"

"Heck no!! I hate Spongebob!" Eddy shouts, clenching his fists.

Hannah giggles. "C'mon, short stack. You gotta answer, we're _waiting_."

Eddy growls, muttering through his teeth and wondering how he's gonna get out of this. "How should I know? I don't count my underwear!"

Hannah stands up, clasping her hands behind her back and casually walking over to Eddy's dresser. "Well then, shall I do the counting for you?" She asks innocently, grinning.

"25, including the bathing suits my brother gave me!" Eddy spits out, not wanting her to look. Sweat pours down his face and his eyes look distant, his teeth clamped onto his lower lip.

"Ha ha! Revenge is sweet!!!" Hannah crows, pumping a fist in the air.

Eddy's jaw drops. "What?! What did I do to you??"

Hannah moves to sit back in her spot, grinning and shrugging. "Nothing in particular. You just deserved it. Love ya, Eddy!" She giggles, flashing her fuming friend the sign-language sign for the phrase.

Eddy grits his teeth and clenches his fists, trying his best not to tackle the girl to the floor.

Double-D, in an effort to control the two, quickly reaches his hand out and taps the neck of the bottle to start it spinning. "Calm down, Eddy, please? Let's see who's next, shall we, friends?"


	4. They're daaancing in the rain

(Thank you muchly to AmarieC for this dare idea!! Very cute and fun to write…

And-My apologies to everyone for this story being so late. I have gotten so caught up in everything…I'm determined to finish this out in a prompt manner, though, so rest in peace, my few readers.

I need more truth and dare ideas, also! Please please give me some ideas! Thank you!! Now, on with the chapter. )

"Double-D, look over there!!!" Ed shouts frantically, pointing over his friend's shoulder to the far wall.

Double-D frowns, turning to look.

"What is it, Ed? I had a good question…" He mutters, not seeing that the boy is switching the bottle around. Ed, his tongue out of his mouth slightly with concentration, moves the bottle with a careful finger to point to himself instead of Hannah.

The girl watches, looking up at the Ed and giving him a wink and a small nod, a twinkle in her eye.

Double-D looks back, tapping his fingertips together. "I can't think what you must have seen, Ed. Well, let's see…Ed? Truth or Dare?" He asks, smiling.

Ed claps his hands together, grinning wildly. "DARE ME, DOUBLE-D!!!"

The boy pales. "Oh dear…I hadn't thought of a dare. Let's see…" He looks around the room for inspiration, his eyes lingering on the windowpane after a moment, listening to the rain. "I dare you, Ed, to go dance in the rain for a full 60 seconds!" He says brightly, looking back to the group.

Hannah laughs, clapping her hands. "Great dare, Double-D!" She chirps at the exact same time that Eddy moans- "Stupid dare, Double-D."

Hannah frowns at Eddy, then looks to Double-D her expression brightening. "Care to make that a double dare, Double-D?"

The aforementioned boy smiles, nodding eagerly as he speaks. "Of course, Hannah. You can do it with his, if you so desire. Eddy, please go get these two some towels."

Eddy lets go his trademark sigh as he stands up, sulking into his bathroom.

The other 3 friends stand, Hannah and Ed excitedly frolicking to the door. They wait on either side of it, giggling as Double-D walks to stand in front of them, hands behind his back and a professional look on his face. "Lady and Gentleman, your task is not an easy one." he begins, smiling slightly. "You two must venture out into the wet and cold outdoors, and dance. Are you willing to accept the task?"  
"SIR, YES SIR!" Ed and Hannah shout, both executing a polished military boot click and salute.

Double-D nods his head once, smiling at the two. "Good luck, friends. Warm towels will be waiting for you when you return."

Hannah and Ed both turn and face the door, opening it and marching out into the rain.

As soon as they exit, Double-D runs to the window and rubs the fog off of it with his palm, looking out the dripping window at the pair outside. Fishing a stopwatch out of his pocket next, he holds his hand up, counting to three with his fingers so Ed and Hannah can see, and, as he gets to three, they begin to dance. Hannah giggles loudly as she simply wiggles side to side, her glasses sliding down to the end of her nose because of the moisture on her face. Ed prances in circles around her, grinning at his friend.

Double-D watches his stopwatch, and then looks up. "They look good, don't you think, Eddy?"

"Whatever." Groans the bored boy, now lying on his bed and reading a magazine.

"Oh come now, Eddy. Don't be stubborn just because Hannah is better at this game than you claim to be. Besides- wouldn't you like to see Hannah and Ed ballroom dance across your lawn?" Double-D says in response, giggling as he watches the two tango across the grass.

Suddenly, the sky decides to show how loud it can actually get, and lets loose a huge crack of thunder right above the cul-de-sac. The girl yelps, startled, and leaps straight into Ed's soaking wet arms (Scooby-Doo style), the boy catching her easily just as their 60 seconds run out. Double-D laughs, beckoning for them to come back inside as he clicks the stopwatch. Grinning, the tall boy runs to the door with Hannah still in his arms. Bouncing into the room, Ed proceeds to set his female friend down gently, then fall to his hands and knees and shake himself like a dog and spraying all the kids in the room. "Ew! Yuck! Stop it, Ed!" The other three yelp, recoiling with their hands shielding their faces.

Hannah, feeling a bit silly with her hair dripping on her shoulders and making small dots on the pink carpet, giggles, almost shrieking. "Ed! Bad dog! Heel, boy!"

Ed immediately stops, sitting up and letting his blue tongue loll out of his mouth. He cups his hands by his chest like paws, wiggling his 'tail' happily.

Eddy, fuming, throws the towels at his friends, Ed's hitting his chest, and Hannah's falling over her head. "Shut up and let's keep playing, already. I'm bored to tears."

Hannah and Ed obediently sit done alongside the bottle, Hannah rubbing her hair with the towel and Ed simply holding his and continuing to drip on the carpet. Double-D follows them, sitting down gingerly after making sure the carpet isn't wet. "Well, let's continue. Ed, your turn!"

Ed giggles brightly, reaching out and hitting the bottle with a sound WHAP! noise.

The bottle begins to spin, so quickly that it's hard to see it.

Eddy, seeing what happened, groans as Hannah pulls her towel off of her head. Peeking at the bottle, she ignores her puffed-out and tangly hair enough to ask "Ed…did you have to hit it so hard?"

"Yes." Comes the answer, with no hesitation.

"Oh. Well then…" The girls sighs, going back to drying her hair.


End file.
